


他的秘密

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 普子独真心话大冒险！
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	他的秘密

基尔伯特让小孩到他房间跟他一起睡，他说“想知道哥哥的秘密吗？那睡前我们玩个游戏吧！”  
路德维希将信将疑，但他的确是想要知道哥哥的秘密的。他不敢答应得太爽快，只是扭过了脸轻轻点了点头。基尔伯特可高兴了，把有意疏远自己睡到床的另一边的小孩揽进自己怀里，让他面朝着自己。  
“周末夜开心最重要啦！所以本大爷就跟你玩个简单游戏：剪刀石头布，输了的人要回答赢家一个问题，这是真心话；或者执行赢家的指令，这是大冒险。规则很简单，但不诚实的小孩可是会被惩罚的哦～我们阿西这么乖应该不会撒谎吧，是吗，阿西？” 哥哥坦诚炽热的眼神看得路德维希有点害臊 他犹豫地点了点头  
“…嗯…”

“哦！阿西赢了，本大爷选真心话，我的小王子要问什么？”  
“嗯……” 路德维希赢家得到好机会后却一时有点迷茫，问点什么好呢？哥哥的工作他暂时也不太明白，和哥哥住在一起 哥哥的日常小怪癖他也一清二楚。好像…就只能问一问哥哥的感情生活了   
“哥哥 有没有喜欢的人啊？” 路德维希刚说出来就觉得不妥，急忙摆着手说，“我的问题太唐突了，哥哥不回答也没有关系的！哥哥不要生我的气…”   
基尔伯特被小孩的举动逗笑了，揉了揉小孩的头  
“笨蛋阿西，本大爷怎么会生气呢。我有喜欢的人哦。”

明明是自己提出的问题，听到哥哥的回答后他的心脏却像漏了半拍 。怎么会……有种失落的感觉？哥哥有喜欢的人了，那么有魅力的哥哥肯定不久就会带回一个温柔优雅的大姐姐回家吧？他应该高兴才是，怎么会失落呢？哥哥喜欢的人是什么样子的？他每天都跟一群男人一起工作，对方说不定也是个男人。帅得跟小鸟一样的哥哥有男人喜欢也不奇怪吧？他等不急下一轮的提问了。

不过等等…他为什么会这么在意？

“啊，又是我”  
“好吧阿西，看来老天都在眷顾你。我猜你想听秘密，那我再选一次真心话吧”  
“嗯…好的！那我问啰” 路德维希扯了扯衣角，终于开了口“我…我想问哥哥喜欢的人是男生还是女生！”  
基尔伯特又一次被弟弟的童言无忌逗笑了  
“不愧是阿西，你也相信本大爷的帅气会让男人也为我倾倒吗？你猜对了 本大爷喜欢的人是男生！”  
说完，他用手指刮了小孩的鼻头，额头顶额头蹭了蹭他  
“阿西太可爱了，哥哥好想亲你一口”  
哥哥明明有喜欢的人了为什么还要亲亲我…？那位哥哥知道了不会生气吗？啊不过我和哥哥是亲情，和哥哥对他的感情不一样吧？能得到哥哥不一样的爱 好羡慕啊……为什么我的心一直在扑通扑通地乱跳，怎么回事啊……

“耶耶耶！本大爷赢了！阿西准备好了吗？”  
“嗯…我选，大冒险”  
“不愧是本大爷的弟弟，跟我一样喜欢刺激嘛～介于今天是开心周六夜，我就说个让我开心的吧”  
基尔伯特的手掌顺着弟弟的背一路摸下，在屁股上停下来了 他手指稍微用力轻捏了弟弟软弹的小洋芋蛋，惹得怀里的人儿一声娇声的惊叫  
“我要阿西的内、裤”

说到做到迅速行动是基尔伯特的人生信条，不等对方做出反应 他已经勾起手指一点一点的把内裤往下拉。他本想用温水煮青蛙的方式看弟弟羞得瑟瑟发抖却不敢动弹的样子，但他好像有点小看这小孩了。路德维希扯起内裤，另一只手用力想把哥哥推开，挣脱出他的怀抱   
“哥哥…不可以！”  
这是他第一次如此强烈地防抗哥哥，他一直都是个听话懂事的乖小孩，不是吗？初次触碰到哥哥的逆鳞 ，路德维希兴奋的同时却有些后怕，他的胸口上下起伏着。

基尔伯特看着小孩的举动有些哭笑不得  
“怎么了嘛，阿西。和哥哥一起洗澡之前本大爷帮你脱的时候你反应可没有那么大” 他的语气听起来无辜又委屈，但他的手却没有停下来的意思。小孩的力气对他来说不值一提，他凑到路德维希耳边发出温柔的警告   
“路兹，如果你还想要一条完整的内裤的话，我劝你现在就放手” 哥哥的话绵里藏针，那戏谑的笑容也让他感觉芒刺在背。

扯着内裤的手指最终还是松开了   
“这才是我的乖小鸟嘛” 基尔伯特在他撩开他的刘海在额上点了个轻快的吻，内裤随即顺着幼嫩的细腿一路滑下。基尔伯特甚至用手指勾着这块小小的三角布料在路德维希眼前晃了晃 “没了哦” 这才把它丢到了地板上。

基尔伯特手上有点忙，他一只手忙着和弟弟划拳，另一只手…撩起裙底揉捏着小孩臀上的软肉。  
“kesesese本大爷又赢了！看你这么可怜那本大爷就稍微大发慈悲放你一马，说吧，真心话还是大冒险”   
路德维希被他哥弄得有些后怕，况且他被他哥捏住屁股动弹不得，大冒险也只能在他哥怀里进行…总感觉有些危险……  
“我选真心话” 

“真心话啊？那，你喜欢本大爷吗？”  
“啊？”  
这比他在哥哥出征期间写下却又羞于寄出的信被哥哥发现还要让他害臊，他的心脏跳得比哥哥赶回宫殿时的马蹄还急促。双手扯着睡袍的裙摆，手指不安地抠着裙角   
“我…我…不能回答这个问题！”  
“回 答 错 误，阿西你还记得本大爷给你讲的游戏规则吗？”捏着臀肉的手指又开始活动起来，他用食指和拇指分开了弟弟的臀瓣，中指指肚蜻蜓点水般地摩挲着股缝。  
“今天的你超级——可爱，所以我打算再给我最亲爱的弟弟一次机会”  
基尔伯特手上的动作让咬着嘴唇迟迟不敢开口的路德维希惊呼了一声。这太过了……哥哥，怎么能对我这样？虽然、虽然这样的画面在我的梦中出现过，但是，哥哥已经有喜欢的人了啊……我到底该怎么回答他…

“我…不喜欢这样的哥哥！”

基尔伯特有些惊诧，他以为他的威胁能让小孩说出喜欢——毕竟这个羞于表达爱意的小孩从没说过“哥哥我爱你”这样的话。不过这位在情场上从未失手的少爷今天却栽在了弟弟手里，他把小孩的内心世界想得太简单了——委屈和无助液化成泪水，苦涩的液体不受控制地夺眶而出，情绪取代了小孩本不坚定的理智。  
“哥哥你明明有喜欢的人了为什么还要让我说喜欢？那位哥哥听到不会很难受吗？既然只是亲情那为什么手指却放在那个地方…哥哥…就算是为了我，可不可以放手…” 路德维希的语气越来越弱，最终以哥哥的抚摸也无法缓解的抽泣结尾。

“可是…我真的好喜欢、好喜欢哥哥”

原本用被子遮住脸不让哥哥靠近，自己窝在被窝里无声哭泣的小孩终于忍不住将头贴哥哥的胸膛上，手臂穿过对方的腋下将他抱住。这时的他已不想在意哥哥是否真的有喜欢的人或者喜欢的人是谁，他只想紧紧抱住“他”最喜欢的人。就当，最后一次感受独占哥哥的感觉吧。

在战场上被敌人冲破防线时的基尔伯特也没有现在这么手足无措，从出生到现在他积累的哄人技巧在这时却全部失了灵。他将弟弟的头抬起   
“阿西 看着我”   
小孩的蓝眸子像被暴雨激荡着的湖泊，朦胧却冰冷，甚至不愿抬眼看看这个落水的旱鸭子。基尔伯特用一个一个的轻吻舐去他的泪   
“听着路德维希，你还记得这个游戏是怎么开始的吗？是本大爷问你‘你想知道我的秘密吗’ 那你愿意听听哥哥的秘密吗？”

“我也爱你 不止步于亲情地爱你”


End file.
